1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a slider within disk drive data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic head typically includes a read/write transducer for retrieving and storing magnetically encoded information on a magnetic recording medium or disk. A suspended slider supports the magnetic head. In operation, the slider rides on a cushion or bearing of air above the surface of the disk as the disk is rotating at its operating speed. The slider includes an air bearing surface (ABS) designed to generate an air bearing force that counteracts a preload bias urging the slider toward the disk. The slider flies above and out of contact with the disk as a result of the ABS.
Problems with prior slider designs include lubricant pickup, high peak pressure, and insufficient stiffness of the slider. Lubricant pickup occurs when lubricant coated on the disk collects on the slider. Once collected on the slider, the lubricant tends to interfere with the fly-height and result in poor magnetic interfacing between the slider and the disk. Further, the high peak pressure associated with air pressure between the slider and the disk may contribute to lubricant pickup. As the peak pressure increases, ability to compensate and efficiency of any compensation for fly-height of the magnetic head decreases.
Therefore, a need exists for sliders that improve performance of disk drive data storage devices.